


Three HK haikus for a contest

by Rubombee



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Hallownest (Hollow Knight), Poetry, The Infection (Hollow Knight), Written for a contest, backdated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubombee/pseuds/Rubombee
Summary: These were for the 1st Anniversary Contest of theLost Souls of HallownestDiscord server! (Disboard linkhere, if you want to check it out.)I didn't win, but I liked my entry a lot so I wanted to post it somewhere anyway.





	Three HK haikus for a contest

* * *

**Hidden away**

> A peculiar home
> 
> Deep into barren caverns
> 
> Realms of vibrant hues

**Foreboding**

> Imminent threat looms
> 
> Aimless shells bubbling hollow
> 
> Throbbing pain within

**Converging tales**

> Eclectic union
> 
> Heroes of many stories
> 
> Woven together

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> In case it's not obvious enough: the first one is about Hallownest, the second one about the Infection, and the third about the server & roleplaying.


End file.
